Death Do Us Join
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: This starts from the episode 'The Gift'. Basically, when Buffy dies, Faith goes into a coma due to slayer link. They meet in a plane in the middle of life and death to resolve their differences, and is about what happens as they do. ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Death Do Us Join

**Summary:** Ok, this starts from the episode 'The Gift'. Basically, when Buffy dies, Faith goes into a coma due to slayer link. They meet in a plane in the middle of life and death to resolve their differences, and what happens as they do.

**Pairing**: Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara later, Xander/Anya etc.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, let's just say that Faith would not have gone evil, Tara would not have been killed off, and Buffy would never EVER have been with Spike..

**WARNING:**Femslash, Femmeslash etc. If you don't like this, please don't read.

* * *

**Prologue**

The brunette slayer sat in her cell, with her head in her hands. Every night without fail, if one bothered to look, they could see her in this same position, eyes half closed, although they were seemingly distant, as if she was not really present at all. Periodically a small groan escaped her lips, but otherwise, everything was silent.

Inside her head however, it was a different story. As night approached, when Faith was alone, memories that haunted the dark slayer also approached, with each successive one worse than the last.

At the moment, her mind was on the first human life she ever took.

_Flashback_

_Buffy: FAITH NO!_

_It was too late however. Already, Faith's hand was descending, and by the time Buffy's words registered and she tried to stop, the damage had been done, the stake had plunged into Allan's heart._

_End Flashback_

Sometimes, when Faith looked at her hands, she could still see the blood, although, generally, she knew it wasn't really there. Angel had told her that it was a by product of her guilt, all psychological. Yet, even though it _wasn't_ there, Faith knew that for her and all the people that knew her then…Angel…Bu…the Scoobs, for them, it would never be truly gone. Often, Faith wished on nights like this, that she could see Buffy again, just to apologise, so maybe one night in three she could sleep. She also knew that there was a higher chance of hell freezing over than of that happening.

At least, Faith thought, looking around, she was asking for Buffy's forgiveness in a way, doing what she wanted. There was one good point; no one was around to witness her as she went through her repentance. After seeing her strength in the prison gym, and with the rumours about her which were flying around, no one wanted to share a cell with her. That suited her down to her little toes anyhow.

Faith lay backwards on the bed, as she lapsed back into her thoughts…but this time…it was different.

_Start of Vision_

_There was a portal, which was destroying everything in the surrounding area._

_Dawn…who looked…older, was running past Buffy to try and get to it, but somehow B stopped her, and they had a conversation which was blurry and indistinct._

_Then, some flashbacks occurred within the vision, which Faith didn't even know was possible, although Faith couldn't understand any of thevoices, except the last one, the voice of a woman which said "DEATH IS YOUR GIFT"._

Coming out of the…whatever it was…momentarily Faith frowned, shaking her head. Upon standing up, she realised that her whole body felt weak, and went to drag herself over to the sink, hoping a splash of water on her face would revive her. Halfway there, however, she was pulled back into the vision.

_Things had changed slightly, and this time, instead of Dawn, Faith could see Buffy running towards the portal, leaving her sister standing there, crying. Buffy swan dove off the platform, right into the heart of the vortex._

As the vortex swirled around Buffy, Faith could feel the weakness in her own body growing, and, as it finally closed and Buffy's body fell to the ground, lifeless, in a pile of debris, so finally, did the vision vanish from the dark slayer's mind as she too fell to the floor in her cell, everything around her going black.

The thump alerted the prison guards to a possible problem, and, thinking that the mostly silent, slightly surly prisoner was trying to make some sort of escape, three of them rushed to her cell. When they arrived, Faith was on the ground, motionless. While two had made no move, the third rushed to her side to try and find a pulse.

"She's still alive." He yelled. "Call the damn medic!"

A few days later while the Scooby gang stood in a graveyard, beside a small gravestone that read

_BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT_

Faith lay in the hospital infirmary, with only Angel beside her, in a coma, though no one knew how or why. They didn't even know if or when she would recover.

The vampire watched Faith, and, as she lay there, he made a wish for her to recover, to come back from wherever she was. He couldn't lose this brave woman, who was struggling so hard to atone for her past, as well as losing Buffy. Little did her know that Faith was with Buffy, and that they had a few things to discuss before Faith could return.

* * *

Author's Notes- Its my first BTVS piece that's more than a drabble. Please review and tell me if its OK? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Death do us join (2?)

Author: Mystic Amethyst

Rating: PG-PG 13 for now.

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: For the first and last time. Joss Whedon owns BTVS. Do you really think that Buffy would have had a sort of thing for Spike, if I owned them? Do you think Faith would have been with WOOD?

Dedication: I want to dedicate this to everyone who gave the prologue reviews. I didn't think it was very good, and probably wouldn't have continued this if it wasn't for you. I hope you like this part.

* * *

**The Meeting**

The brunette gradually returned to a state of awareness, as the heavy darkness around her lifted. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling as if she was awaking from a deep, long sleep. However, upon seeing her surroundings, the second of the chosen two had quickly sat up in shock, and soon, was convinced that she had received a serious head injury, and was hallucinating.

For, what she saw was not a dingy cell, with a tiny barred window, nor was she lying on a bunk bed which was harder than a rhinoceros's hide. It was not even the sterile off white colour that characterised the hospital infirmary, and there were none of the noisy machines which Faith had both seen and heard when she had awoken in it after…but Faith turned away from that memory.

Instead, the dark slayer found herself lying on soft dark grass, which was still covered in early morning dew. From time to time, her keen slayer senses picked up the low hum of traffic in the background. In front of her, was the back of a medium sized house, and, turning around, Faith saw three stone steps leading to yet another part of the back garden which she seemed to be in.

Sitting up so quickly, however, had caused Faith's head to throb rather painfully, and automatically, her hands had shot up to her head.

"FUCK!" she proclaimed loudly to no one at all.

After the pain had ceased somewhat, she moved her hands down and covered her face, trying to rid herself of the after effects of her...was it a nap? 'Unconscious episode, anyway' the brunette thought with a small shrug. Only then did her true predicament set in.

'Shit, shit, SHIT, where am I?" thought the former rogue, panicking slightly. It wasn't exactly as if she had never woken up somewhere unfamiliar before, but at least she knew why that was when it happened.

Now, the last thing that Faith remembered was being in her cell…and then having a vision. The portal…Dawn…Buffy…Buffy jumping. Then she recalled the feeling of weakness that had surrounded her entire being as she walked over to the sink…as she '_saw'_ Buffy…_die._

Bringing her hands down from her face, the brunette was surprised to find that they were damp, and realised that she had been crying. Why should she care if B died? All she wanted to do was apologise to her. There was gonna be none of this touchy feely crap involved. Buffy had abandoned her when she needed her…no worse still, Buffy and her precious _Scoobies_ had never tried to help or protect her in the first place.

As these thoughts ran through her head, Faith's formerly unidentifiable emotions were replaced with just one other, one with which she was, if anything, all too familiar-_anger_.

This was B's fault somehow, Faith just _knew_ it. After all, it was her vision of Buffy jumping off the tower that led to her collapsing. Its so _like_ Buffy to be all selfless. The blonde slayer better be glad that she's dead, because otherwise Faith would kick her ass!

Just then, from behind her, Faith heard a small, quickly smothered, gasp. Probably, without slayer hearing, it would have been inaudible. Almost comically, thanks to her last thought, the dark slayer knew whom she would see when she turned around. The warm buzz in her body was proof of that. Suffice to say, she wasn't startled when she turned around. It would be a lie to say she wasn't disappointed, because Faith was praying to a God who never gave a shit about her, and that she had long stopped believing in, to prove her wrong.

Yet, as she turned, her chocolate locks blowing backwards thanks to the wind, tangling it, her brown eyes locked with those of the _'true' _slayer, just ten feet away. Yet another reminder of how worthless she was. Buffy's hazel eyes were wide open and horrified, just as Faith imagined her own were.

In silence, Faith regarded her…what was Buffy to her? Friend? _No way_, Enemy? _Not anymore._ Rival? _Yes_.

The same wind which blew Faith's hair backwards blew the light slayer's forward to frame her face, and once more, Faith wondered why everything was slanted so that Buffy got a great deal, while Faith got ripped off. Buffy's bottom lip was sticking out slightly, but as of yet, she was not exactly pouting. Her shoulders were hunched, weight on her back foot in a defensive stance. When Faith looked back up, she saw the petite slayer was trying to grasp the situation and judging by her stupefied expression, Faith would have given plenty to have the power of telepathy at that particular moment.

Indeed, Buffy was stunned by the situation she was placed in, and how she was in it. Like Faith, she had awoken a while ago, although, unlike Faith, she was in front of the house. Unlike Faith, however, she remembered the events which had led to her ending up here with almost frightening clarity.

Her first thought had been

'_Well, at least its not hell'_

The grass was warm and soft, and a small brick ledge separated the front garden from a pavement. There was a road through which cars intermittently drove, and to her side was a block paved drive. All sorts of flowers grew around her, roses and lilies, and others which she had never seen before.

Standing up, her body had felt surprisingly light, as if she wasn't even fully in it, although it followed her instructions when she wanted to move.

First, the lighter counterpart of the chosen two tried to enter the house. Unwilling to alert potentially hostile creatures to her presence, she tried to open the mahogany coloured door. When _that_ didn't work, she banged on it hard, but still no one answered and it didn't budge. So, Buffy gave up, and decided that she could at least make sure that she was safe for the time being Besides, if she were dead, where the _hell_ was God…or at least some sort of guide?

To the right of the house, there ran a small, very short passageway, which she decided to follow. Ever since _that_ day, Buffy had hated alleys and narrow passageways…because of…but no, she wasn't going to go there just now. As her shoes clattered against the concrete, she'd extended her slayer senses, but couldn't identify any evil nearby.

Getting to the end of the path, the light slayer saw a fairly large back garden spread in front of her, and due to the sun being directly in front of her, an undistinguishable figure in the middle of it. The figure was a woman, the original chosen one observed as she stepped closer, with long curly brown hair and a tall athletic frame.

As the brunette shifted slightly, Buffy had gasped. It couldn't be. _She_ was alive. In prison, but alive. Angel would have contacted her if…

Having heard the gasp, the brunette turned around, and indeed, it was undeniably…Faith. Still startled, Buffy took in the sight of her former…foe…friend…no, she finally settled on rival, unwittingly copying Faith's thoughts.

Faith's hair had been whipped back by the wind, adding to the wild look which the blonde had always associated her counterpart with. The black-brown eyes held panic and shock, while Faith's lips had thinned in a way which conveyed her utter unwillingness to be where she was.

So it was that the chosen two observed each other for the first time since they were in LA. As soon as their mutual shock had worn off, they both simultaneously said the first thing that came into their head.

"Fuck, I didn't _sense_ anything evil"

"B, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

With those words, the rivalry, tension, and passionate enmity between the chosen two was established once more. Stuck in an unfamiliar place, together…no one could tell what would happen next.

* * *

_A.N- Read and Review? Please?_


End file.
